A solar cell element in a solar cell module includes a surface electrode on the first surface side of the solar cell element. The surface electrode includes a finger electrode for collecting carriers generated in a silicon substrate, for example, which constitutes a part of the solar cell element. The surface electrode further includes a bus bar electrode collecting the carriers and connected to a wiring member that electrically interconnects the solar cell elements arrayed in adjacent relation. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-027778 discloses a solar cell element employing a band-shaped bus bar electrode.
Aiming at further cost reduction of the solar cell elements, it has recently been proposed to form many openings inside the bus bar electrode. However, a solar cell module including that type of solar cell element has a difficulty in maintaining high reliability for a long term in some cases.
One object of the present invention is to provide a solar cell module having high long-term reliability.